I just wish
by Fanhouse07
Summary: House prend un cas qui le touche de près. Trop près.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou les geeeeeeens! *insert sourire débile here*  
J'avais parlé d'une fic réaliste dans un des courriers des lecteurs précédent, et bien la voilà! Bien qu'à la base, c'était censé être un OS, ça commençait à devenir outrageusement long, donc j'ai préféré couper! On verra du coup si je la poste en 2 ou 3 parties.  
En tous les cas, je vous laisse apprécier, et n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire en partant!  
La fic se situe quelque part vers la fin de la saison 2, et pour une fois, pas d'AU! Dingue hein?  
Enjoy!

* * *

House entra avec fracas aux urgences, avec la ferme intention de trouver un cas à se mettre sous la dent. L'urgentiste leva brièvement les yeux en entendant le son de la canne frapper le sol et poussa un profond soupir.  
C'était presque devenu un rituel. Quand le département de diagnostiques n'avait pas eu de cas depuis une semaine, House venait aux urgences terroriser les patients, jusqu'à ce qu'il en trouve un dont les symptômes étaient un tant soit peu bizarres.

Lorsque c'était le cas, il ne manquait jamais d 'humilier l'urgentiste de garde.

\- Alors Stevey, qu'est-ce qu'on a pour moi aujourd'hui ?

Le médecin posa son stylo pour se retourner vers le trouble fête.

\- Moi c'est Marc. Et rien. A moins que vous fassiez dans la traumatologie.

House jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce, une expression assez proche de celle d'un oiseau de proie.

\- Ces rideaux sont là que pour m'emmerder. Maugréa-t-il en avançant vers l'un des box.

\- Ou peut-être qu'ils servent à préserver l'intimité des patients. Marmonna Marc.

Bien sûr, House avait entendu.

\- C'est vrai que grâce à ces rideaux magiques, je n'entends absolument pas ce qu'il se passe de l'autre coté ! Lança-t-il en prenant un air de publicitaire.

Il tira violemment un rideau, découvrant une vieille femme pleurant au dessus de son mari dont le corps était encore chaud, la main d'une interne posée sur son épaule.

\- Woops ! Mauvais box, désolé !

Il referma le rideau d'un coup sec, cachant la vieille femme qui le regardait d'un air choqué.  
Marc roula une fois de plus des yeux. Il ne tenterait pas de l'arrêter, la dernière fois, il avait fini avec deux orteils cassés après que House ait « malencontreusement » appuyé sa canne dessus.

\- Qu'avons nous là ? Interrogea House en voyant un jeune garçon assis sur son lit, avec son père à son chevet.

Marc intervint.

\- Juste une grosse grippe House. On réhydrate le gamin et il pourra repartir.

\- La grippe cause des bleus maintenant ? Demanda House en pointant la canne en direction des bras marbrés du gosse.

\- Non, mais il a un problème de coagulation. L'INR a confirmé.

House attrapa le dossier accroché au pied du lit, et scanna rapidement les chiffres. En effet le temps de coagulation du mioche était beaucoup trop lent.

\- Et vous avez décidé d'ignorer ce symptôme parce que ?

\- Son oncle est hémophile.

\- Son INR n'est pas assez haute pour de l'hémophilie. Vous avez lancé des prélèvements au labo pour vérifier ça ?

Le regard de l'urgentiste fuit quelque part vers la gauche.

\- Non, hein ? Fit House avec un rictus moqueur. Je l'embarque.

* * *

Le diagnosticien posa le dossier avec un claquement sur la table de verre, sortant ses trois larbins de leur torpeur.

\- Garçon de 7 ans, présente une toux, des courbatures, de la fièvre et une INR élevée.

Cameron leva les yeux avec une moue inintéressée.

\- La grippe ?

House lui jeta un regard perçant qui la fit se tasser dans sa chaise.

\- Vous n'avez jamais songé à rejoindre les urgences ? INR ELEVEE ! Répéta-t-il avec force.

\- Et alors ? Il est hémophile ! Proposa Chase avec un haussement d'épaule.

House plissa des yeux en sa direction.

\- Depuis quand vous couchez ensemble ? Demanda-t-il, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Il attendit un bref instant, attendant qu'on lui envoie une autre idée, mais rien ne vint.

\- Bien ! Puisqu' apparemment ne pas avoir de cas pendant une semaine vous ramollit le cibouleau, on va faire comme ça : Cameron, vous allez faire un prélèvement sanguin pour vérifier si oui ou non, il est hémophile. Foreman et Chase vous allez fouiller leur domicile, et moi je vais parler à la famille.

Trois bouches et pairs d'yeux grands ouverts se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Allez Yip-Yip ! S'exclama House en tapant dans ses mains.

Les trois médecins se levèrent simultanément, chacun partant en direction de leur tâche respective.

House finit son café en deux gorgés, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, se préparant à faire face à l'un des pires aspects de son métier.

* * *

Cameron jeta un regard nerveux en direction de House, alors que celui ci était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur le torse, observant intensément ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle avait besoin d'être supervisée pour une simple prise de sang maintenant ? L'attitude de House était assez insultante.

Le diagnosticien fixait le bras marbré du gamin que Cameron était en train de piquer, les hypothèses s'entrechoquant dans sa tête. Le père était juste à coté, lui tenant l'autre bras dans un geste se voulant rassurant, mais son fils était obnubilé par l'aiguille.

House lança un petit sifflement sec.

Le patient releva brusquement les yeux vers lui, surpris.

\- Dis moi gamin, comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda House, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- E-Edwin monsieur ! Répondit-il d'une petite voix.

\- T'as quel âge, Edwin ?

\- 7 ans.

\- Tu as remarqué quelque chose de particulier à l'école ? Des enfants malades ?

\- Ben... Y a Tony qui a vomit partout.

House fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est la saison de la gastro House. Souffla Cameron en rangeant son matériel.

\- Vous avez déjà fini ? S'étonna Edwin.

\- Oui, tu as été très sage. Sourit l'immunologue en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

House fronça encore plus les sourcils en voyant l'épaule d'Edwin s'affaisser sous le poids de la main.

\- Soyez sympa avec eux. Chuchota Cameron en passant à coté de lui.

House haussa les épaules et fit un signe de tête au père.

\- J'ai besoin que vous répondiez à quelques question.

Le père acquiesça mais ne bougea pas.

\- Dehors si possible ! Clarifia House en pointant la porte vitrée du pouce.

L'homme jeta un bref regard à son fils avant de se lever et d'emboîter le pas de House vers la sortie.

\- Où est la mère ? Interrogea House de but en blanc.

Le père marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de répondre :

\- Au bureau. Son patron n'a pas voulu la lâcher.

House haussa un sourcil. Ça existait les patrons qui empêchaient les employés d'aller voir leur gamin à l'hôpital ? Et dire que ses larbins se plaignaient de lui...

\- Des frères et sœurs ?

\- Non.

\- Grands-parents ? Oncles et tantes ?

\- Décédés. Et il a un oncle. Celui qui est hémophile. Pourquoi...

\- Question de maladie héréditaire. Expliqua House.

\- Mon père est mort d'un cancer, les trois autres de mort naturel.

\- Ok... Fit House en faisant mine d'écrire sur son dossier. Et sinon... Ça vous arrive de tabasser votre fils ?

Si la situation avait été moins sérieuse, le diagnosticien aurait sans doute était amusé devant l'air outré du père.

\- Qu...Quoi ?

\- Allons, monsieur- Il jeta un bref regard à son dossier- Lance. C'est chiant les gamins ! Quand ils cassent des trucs, qu'ils crient, qu'ils obéissent pas, qu'ils sont insolent, qu'ils ont des mauvaises notes à l'école... On a juste envie de leur fracasser la gueule par terre non ? Quoique non... Ça se voit trop ! Les coups de ceintures dans le dos, c'est vachement plus classe, et le claquement du cuir combiné à leurs cris... Quel délice !

\- Vous êtes malade ?! S'écria Mr Lance en reculant.

Mais House suivi le mouvement, envahissant son espace personnel.

\- Dommage pour vous que sa coagulation soit dans les chaussettes, une simple prise au bras, et il devient tout bleu !

La douleur ne vint que bien après que le visage de House ait percuté le sol. Il se redressa sur un coude en position semi-assise, et essuya sa lèvre de son pouce pour fixer le liquide rouge qui s'y trouvait.

\- Ça fait du bien hein ? Lança le médecin en levant les yeux vers son agresseur.

\- Je veux voir la direction ! Vociféra Mr Lance.

House roula des yeux. Cuddy allait encore l'engueuler.

* * *

\- Je comprends, Mr Lance. Mais sachez que le docteur House est tenu d'enquêter s'il suspecte une possibilité d'abus, quel qu'elle soit.

\- Mais, m'accuser moi ?! Comment ose-t-il! J'aime mon fils ! S'exclama le père.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Dit Cuddy d'une voix apaisante. Mais dans ce genre de cas, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire des erreurs. Imaginez si nous laissions un enfant retourner dans son foyer où il serait maltraité...

House renifla avec dédain depuis le canapé.

\- Quelque chose à rajouter House ? Demanda Cuddy d'une voix sévère.

House passa brièvement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur, goûtant le fer qui s'y trouvait.

\- Me suis gouré... Désolé. Grogna-t-il.

\- Je veux que vous laissiez mon fils tranquille désormais. Je veux un autre médecin ! S'exclama Mr Lance.

\- Je suis le meilleur dans ce que je fais. Un autre médecin renverra votre fils chez lui avec une boite de mouchoir et du Doliprane., laissant le champs libre à ce qui l'affecte de le tuer. Argumenta House platement.

\- Si le docteur House manque de tact et de compassion, je puis vous assurer qu'il est un excellent médecin. Appuya Cuddy. Il peut toujours travailler sur le cas de son bureau, mais sera tenu de ne plus vous importuner. Cela vous convient ? Proposa-t-elle avec le sourire qu'elle réservait aux donateurs.

Lance jeta un regard noir à House, mais acquiesça tout de même.

\- Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai une conversation privée à avoir avec le Docteur House.

Elle mena doucement le père de famille jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit.

\- Au revoir.

Dès que la porte claqua derrière Lance, elle se tourna vers House, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne explication.

\- De quoi ? Le mec bat son fils ! Vous voulez pas que je lui offre des chocolats ?! S'exclama House avec agacement.

\- Dans ce genre de cas, vous êtes censé appeler la protection de l'enfance, et vous le savez ! Lança Cuddy.

\- Ah ouais ? Et comment ça s'est passé la dernière fois ?

Cuddy ferma la bouche. La protection de l'enfance n'avait pour ainsi dire, servi à rien. Ils étaient venus, avait demandé à la patiente si son père l'avait violé, elle avait dit non, ils étaient repartis, fin de l'histoire.

Elle s'approcha de House, et palpa lentement sa pommette droite où un hématome avait commencé à apparaître, notant que sa lèvre était fendue à gauche.

\- Combien de fois vous a-t-il frappé ? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

House écarta sa main d'un geste vif.

\- Une fois. La figure, c'est quand ma call-girl a décidé de tenter des trucs...

\- House...

\- Je suis tombé. Grogna-t-il. On va pas en faire tout un plat !

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas une fracture faciale ?

House leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous essayez de me faire prendre un congé maladie ? Je ne suis pas le patient, et faut que je retourne au boulot. De toute façon si j'avais une fracture faciale, la seule chose à faire serait de prendre des anti-douleurs, et ça tombe bien -il sortit son flacon de Vicodine de sa poche- Wilson vient de m'en prescrire !

Après avoir gobé son comprimé, il se leva difficilement, s'appuyant sur sa cane.

\- J'vais rassembler des preuves. Dit-il. Après, je vous laisserai appeler la protection de l'enfance.

Son bippeur sonna. Il le décrocha de sa ceinture, sourcils froncés.

\- Décidément... Grogna-t-il en sortant du bureau.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Appela Cuddy alors qu'il s'éloignait rapidement.

\- Mon patient convulse !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut!  
Je vous envoie la suite! Il c'est l'avant dernier chapitre, pas de fics de 20 km de long ce coup ci ^^

 **Need a Hugh : (oui j'ai simplifié ton pseudo x)) Merci beaaaucoup! Honnêtement j'ai pas encore rencontré de fan de House (ou de quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs) qui n'aime pas son personnage favori se faire torturer un peu (les psy nous adorent) . J'espère que ton ninterêt sera aussi grand pour la partie 2 et la partie 3 qu'il ne l'a été pour la partie un ^^**

 **MajorThompson : t'es exaucée =D**

 **IndyStarkJr : Justement c'est beaucoup trop ignoré pour moi, pour ça que j'ai fais une fic dessus. Alors autant dans la saison 2, l'épisode où on voit les parents de House, on pouvait s'imaginer que John n'étais pas super sympa (la remarque qu'il fait au sujet des handicapés quoi... ), autant dans l'épisode que t'as cité, c'était carrément dit, autant dans l'épisode où House se fait traîner aux obsèques de son père, c'est vaguement mentionné... Et puis, plus rien. Pire que ça, de l'incohérence. Dans la saison 8 où on voit rapidement Blythe qui est devenue complètement OOC, House dit respecter son père... 6 saisons plus tôt il disait à Cuddy qu'il le haïssait... Gné! Bandes de scénaristes de...  
*souffle un bon coup* Je vais pas démarrer sur la saison 8 parce que je risque de m'énerver ^^  
Tout ça pour dire, qu'ils ont balancé une idée, mais qu'ils ont pas été fichus d'aller jusqu'au bout. Heureusement, y a les fanfictions.  
Ben Cuddy on sait qu'elle l'aime après tout ^^  
Mais moi, je vois pas House comme juste un con, y a rarement des moments ou ses actions ou sa méchanceté sont gratuites, il a toujours un but (louable ou non) en arrière plan. Et comme les autres le voit pas, il est prit pour un enfoiré de première! (Mon pseudo c'est pas Fanhouse pour rien XD)**

 **Tipitinatralala : OUAIS j'a écrit le pseudo en entier pour une fois! Ben écoute, contente que ça te plaise, je pense que tout le monde sait ce qu'il en est avec le petit Edwin au point où on en est... Ou pas Muhahahaha.  
Les suites viennent avec l'internet cocotte, tu devrais le savoir =p (non non, free/orange ne se sont toujours pas sorti les doigts du ...)**

Enjoy!

* * *

\- Rajoutez crise d'épilepsie au tableau des symptômes ! Lança House en entrant avec fracas dans la salle des diagnostiques. Alors, toujours persuadée que c'est une grippe ? Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Cameron.

\- On est surtout persuadé que vous êtes un con. Fit Foreman. C'était quoi cette scène avec le père d'Edwin ?

\- Rien à voir avec le diagnostique, donc rejeté.

Un nouveau blanc empli la salle de conférence.

\- Alleeez ! L'heure du déjeuner est passée, et j'ai faim moi !

\- Ce doit être neurologique.

\- Dit le neurologue.

Foreman roula des yeux.

\- Les convulsions...

\- Peuvent être un symptômes d'autre chose qu'une maladie neurologique. Il a de la fièvre, ça pointe donc plus vers une infection...

\- Dit le spécialiste en maladies infectieuses. Marmonna Chase.

\- Dit le mec qui a un cerveau et qui s'en sert ! Corrigea House. Avec ses problèmes de coagulation, le moindre bobo reste ouvert plus longtemps, et constitue une porte d'entrée idéale pour nos amis les microbes. Qu'avez vous trouvé à la maison du gosse ?

\- Si ce n'est que ses parents adorent manger épicé ? Rien de spécial. Dit Foreman avec un haussement d'épaule.

House plissa les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas dû chercher au bon endroit. Il y avait forcément des preuves de ce qu'il avançait quelque part chez le gamin.

\- Faites des hémocultures et un bilan urinaire. Lança-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Les trois larbins restèrent assis un long moment autour de la table.

\- C'était bizarre. Fit Foreman.

Chase haussa les épaules en se levant.

\- Le manque de cas a dût le laisser sur sa faim. Il a juste envie de bouger.

House était adossé au pilier, hors de vue des occupants de la chambre d'Edwin, analysant les interaction du père et de son fils à travers la porte vitrée.  
Ils étaient tranquillement en train de jouer à ce qui semblait être un jeu de dominos, souriant et discutant ensemble.

House poussa un soupir. Il s'était manifestement trompé.

\- Je peux vous aider ? Interrogea une voix derrière lui.

House se retourna et se trouva face à face avec un parfait inconnu.

Celui ci tendit la main.

\- Docteur Mickaël Curtis. Vous êtes... ?

\- Greg House. Répondit l'intéressé, ignorant la main tendu. Ha, et je travaille ici, accessoirement.

\- Le jeune homme dans la chambre est mon neveu.

House ouvrit la bouche, une nouvelle hypothèse se formant dans son esprit.

\- Vous aviez dit que vous êtes docteur... ?

\- Psychiatre. Confirma Curtis, avec un léger sourire. 

\- Ho, désolé, je pensais que vous étiez médecin...

Le sourire de Curtis ne trembla pas, à la place il se contenta de secouer la tête comme si House venait de lui dire une bonne blague.

\- Je travaille sur le cas de votre neveu. Dit House, s'assurant que ce point là était clair. Vous n'avez rien remarqué d'anormal chez lui par hasard ?

Le psychiatre grimaça.

\- Je ne le vois pas souvent, malheureusement. Mais non, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, tout semblait normal.

House acquiesça.

\- Vous devriez les rejoindre. Ils seraient sans doute ravis de faire une partie avec vous. Fit le diagnosticien avec un léger signe de tête en direction de la vitre.

Curtis le remercia et alla rejoindre son neveu et son beau frère d'un pas rapide.

House observa intensément le gamin lorsque l'homme pénétra dans la chambre. La pure expression de joie qu'il vit sur son visage le fit presque chanceler. Ce gosse n'était ni terrorisé par son père, ni par son oncle, il les adorait.

\- Ce coup ci, je crois que je déconne... Grogna-t-il en s'écartant du pilier, et en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Il envoya un rapide SMS à Wilson, lui proposant d'aller enfin manger. 

* * *

\- A ce qui paraît, t'as encore fait fort, ce matin !

\- Pas besoin de sermon, merci. Je sais déjà que j'avais tort. Maugréa House en prenant une assiette de frites.

Wilson le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Venant de toi, c'est assez alarmant, t'es sûr que ça va ?

\- Juste une journée de merde, pour achever une semaine de m...

\- J'ai compris House.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux à une table, l'un en face de l'autre.

\- Tu aurais aimé assister à l'une de mes consultations se matin. Un homme a demandé quand est-ce que sa femme allait « enfin » mourir.

\- Elle a un héritage chargé, hein ?

\- T'as pas idée. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'elle lègue tout à la recherche sur le cancer.

\- J'en connais un qui frétille de joiARGH !

House cracha dans son assiette, et bu un grand verre d'eau.

\- C-Ça va ? Demanda Wilson avec inquiétude.

\- Cet enfoiré de cuistot a foutu de la sauce piment dans mes frites ! S'écria House en essuyant les larmes qui étaient montées aux yeux.

Wilson se pencha vers sa propre assiette, nez retroussé.

\- C'est vrai que si tu regardes bien, elles sont un peu rouges... C'est pas un traitement de faveur pour toi, House, je crois qu'aujourd'hui, ils ont juste décidé de faire épicé.

\- Mais pas dans les frites bordel ! Quand je vois une assiette de frites, je m'attends à ce que ça ait un goût de...

Wilson haussa un sourcil, alors que le regard de House devenait lointain.

\- Et moi qui espérait passer un déjeuner tranquille avec mon meilleur ami... Soupira-t-il quand House se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la sortie. 

* * *

House ouvrit brusquement la chambre d'Edwin.

\- Votre femme arrive bientôt ? Demanda-t-il à Mr Lance.

\- Dans une heure, sans doute, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

House lui tendit un formulaire.

\- J'ai besoin que vous signez ça, c'est un scanner corporel, c'est indolore, et inoffensif, bien qu'un peu angoissant, pour un gosse. Vous pouvez rester avec lui pendant l'examen si vous voulez, ça le rassurera.

Lance hocha la tête en signant en bas du formulaire.

\- Je vous envoie mon équipe. 

* * *

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, House fit irruption dans la salle des diagnostiques avec grand fracas.

\- Foreman, Cameron, vous allez faire un scanner corporel. Chase, avec moi.

Les larbins ne prirent pas le temps de se questionner, sachant que House allait se mettre à gueuler s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas.

Cameron et Foreman partirent dans une direction, tandis que House et Chase partaient dans l'autre.

\- Vous conduisez. Dit House. Mais d'abord, on doit faire un arrêt chez moi.

Chase lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- On va où ?

\- Chez le patient, on va trouver ce que vous avez pas été foutu de voir, avec Foreman.

Chase ne se formalisa pas, et alla à sa voiture, House juste derrière lui. 

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche exactement ?

\- Où est la chambre parentale ? Demanda House, ignorant copieusement la question de son employé.

\- Au fond du couloir à gauche.

House se rendit dans la chambre.

\- Allez jeter un coup d'œil dans le jardin. Et regardez _vraiment_ cette fois !

House attendit que Chase soit partit avant de sortir le flacon d'eau oxygénée qu'il avait récupéré chez lui au passage.

Il trempa un coton tige dedans et le passa sur plusieurs ceintures, rangées dans la penderie. N'obtenant pas la réaction désirée, il s'aplatit par terre, et jeta un coup d'œil sous le lit. Avec un petit « bingo » de victoire, il tendit le bras et tira la ceinture jusqu'à lui.  
L'eau oxygénée moussa au contact du cuir.  
Sans surprise.

Il rangea la ceinture dans un sac plastic transparent, et se leva, déterminé à remplir son dossier de preuves aussi accablantes que celle ci.

Il entra à la cuisine, curieux de ce qu'il pourrait y découvrir. Il ouvrit le frigo, jetant un regard critique aux restes qui s'y trouvaient. Un plat et une assiette, visiblement pour le môme.  
Il enleva le film plastique et renifla la nourriture. Elle rappelait grandement les frites de midi. Et d'autres repas d'il y a bien plus longtemps...  
Secouant la tête, il mit un échantillon dans un sac congélation avant de se diriger vers les couteaux de cuisine.  
Il les traita également à l'eau oxygénée, mais rien ne prouvait que c'était du sang humain dessus. Des tests s'imposeraient.

\- House...

Le diagnosticien se retourna, faisant face à son employé.

\- J'ai trouvé cette corde attachée à un arbre...  
Chase mit en évidence le nœud coulant qui se trouvait à une extrémité.

\- Les Lance n'ont pas de chien... Commenta le chirurgien.

House ne répondit pas, se contentant de mettre de l'eau oxygénée sur le nœud.

\- Y a du sang ?! S'écria Chase en voyant le produit mousser.

Poussant un soupir exaspéré, House ouvrit un sac et le tendit à Chase.

Sans un mot de plus, son employé plaça la corde dedans, comprenant finalement où le diagnosticien voulait en venir. Ils n'étaient pas là pour de la médecine, ils étaient là pour coffrer un monstre.

Ça lui convenait.

\- La chambre du gamin ? Demanda House.

Chase le guida jusqu'à la chambre, craignant ce qu'ils allaient y découvrir.

Il observa son patron fouiller chaque recoin de la pièce, récupérant ça et là des vêtements qui réagissaient à l'oxygène.

\- Vous allait me regarder avec vos yeux de merlan frit combien de temps ? Demanda House avec mépris.

\- Vous savez bien mieux que moi où chercher apparemment. Répondit nonchalamment le chirurgien.

\- Allez donc jeter un coup d'œil à la cave. Ensuite nous pourrons voir ce que le scanner corporel a révélé. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir!

La suite vient vite ^^

Je l'avais coupé en deux pour que ce soit plus digeste!

Pas de courrier des lecteurs, je l'ai fait par PM!  
Enjoy, et n'oubliez pas la review en partant ^^

Ha, et pour ceux qui aime Tooth and claw... Bientôt ^^

* * *

House était assis sur une chaise de la cuisine quand Chase remonta.

\- Il y avait une espèce d'anneau accroché au mur. Dit le chirurgien d'un ton grave. L'eau oxygénée a révélé d'autres traces de sang autour. J'ai pris des photos avec mon téléphone.

\- C'est probablement là qu'elle l'attache pour lui mettre des coups de ceintures Marmonna House. Autre chose ?

Chase commença à secouer la tête, mais se ravisa.

\- Il y a plusieurs kilos de glaçons dans le congélateur.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de House.

\- C'est pertinent ?

\- On ne peut pas prouver à quoi ils servent. Dit House sombrement. Mais je pense que ce qu'on a suffit.

Il se leva, ramassant le sac de sport dans lequel il avait fourré les autres preuves.

\- On retourne au bercail. La mère d'Edwin doit déjà y être à l'heure qu'il est.

\- La mère ?

House acquiesça. Il avait commencé par suspecter le père, car c'était ce à quoi il s'attendait, la réalité, bien que semblable en plusieurs points à son expérience était bien différente. Un peu comme les frites du midi.

Faudra qu'il pense à remercier le cuistot. 

* * *

\- Soit c'est un sacré casse cou, soit il arrive quelque chose de pas net. Dit Cameron en fixant les images.

House entra dans le bureau suivi de près par Chase.

\- On utilise pas les joujoux quand papa n'est pas là ! Réprimanda-t-il en voyant la jeune femme devant le tableau lumineux.

\- Edwin a des ulcères. Répondit-elle.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Environ une demi-heure.

\- Probablement les bons petits plats de Maman. Grogna Chase, les sourcils froncés.

\- C'était ma réplique!S'indigna le diagnosticien.

Il reprit son sérieux.

\- Qu'a montré le scanner ?

Cameron grimaça, jetant un regard en biais à Foreman, qui fixait la pointe de ses chaussures avec une moue dégoûtée.

\- Des multiples fractures aux membres supérieurs et aux côtes. Toutes d'ancienneté différente. Et.. Il a de l'eau dans les poumons.

\- On doit l'enlever avant qu'il n'attrape une pneumonie ! S'alarma Chase.

\- On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il a. Fit remarquer Foreman.

\- La grippe.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers House.

\- Mais vous disiez que...

\- Le gosse est hémophile et a la grippe ! C'est clair quand même non ?

\- Et les convulsions...

House prit un air faussement coupable.

\- Non... Marmonna Foreman pour lui même. Vous avez empoisonné un gosse ! Lança-t-il à House.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots ! Je lui ai permit de rester dans notre service, c'est tout !

\- Vous nous avez mené sur une fausse piste ! Que ce serait-il passé, si l'un des traitements administrés avait eu des effets secondaires avec ce que vous lui avez donné ? Vous auriez pu le tuer !

\- Hey ! C'est pas parce que maintenant vous avez le droit de vote que vous avez la science infuse ! Je savais ce que je faisais ! Rétorqua House qui commençait à s'agacer.

Cameron tenta de calmer le jeu.

-Vous vouliez gagner du temps pour prouver l'abus, c'est ça ?

\- C'est chose faite. On va constituer un dossier avec tout ça, Chase, vous le porterez à la police. Ordonna House. Vous deux, allez aspirer l'eau des poumons du gamin, et faites en sorte que la mère reste loin de lui. J'essaierai de parler au père avec Wilson. 

Foreman et Cameron sortirent, laissant Chase seul avec House. L'australien dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant à prendre la parole quand House l'interpella.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore là, vous ? Maugréa House qui regardait à travers la vitre du balcon.

\- Vous saviez exactement où chercher... Commença Chase lentement.

House serra les dents.

\- Vous saviez à quoi servaient chaque élément qu'on a trouvé là bas, je soupçonne même que vous avez su au premier coup d'œil qu'Edwin subissait...

\- Chase. Foutez moi le camp. Coupa House d'un ton menaçant.

Chase hocha la tête, fixant les épaules crispées de son patron. D'une certaine manière, il ressentait pour cet homme encore plus de respect qu'auparavant.

\- Je vais au commissariat. Annonça-t-il en tournant les talons.

House soupira. Une conversation difficile l'attendait. 

* * *

\- Mr Lance, nous avons assez de preuves pour confirmer que votre fils est victime de maltraitance. Annonça Wilson avec douceur.

Il était assis à coté de House, tous deux faisant face au père de famille.

\- Encore avec ça ? S'insurgea ce dernier. Qui allez vous accuser cette fois, hein ? Mon beau frère ? Edwin adore son oncle !

\- Non. Reprit House. Sa mère.

Wilson lui fit les gros yeux alors que Mr Lance se levait brusquement, prêt à donner une symétrie au visage de House.

\- Nous comprenons votre désarroi. Dit précipitamment l'oncologue. Mais s'il vous plaît, écoutez ce qu'on a à dire. Nous vous laisserons décider ensuite.

Espérant que cela éveillerait sa curiosité, Wilson ouvrit le dossier contenant le scanner d'Edwin, ainsi que diverses photos que Chase et House avaient prises de la maison de Lance.

\- Regardez le scanner corporel. Chaque ligne représente une fracture. Commença Wilson en lui tendant la feuille plastifiée. Selon leur épaisseur elles sont plus ou moins ancienne.

\- On peut situer la première à environ l'âge de trois ans. Continua House. Étiez vous au courant pour toutes ces fractures ?

\- Je veux l'avis de mon beau-frère sur ces images ! Lança le père d'Edwin qui semblait commencer à paniquer.

House souffla avec dédain.

\- L'avis d'un vrai médecin serait sans doute plus pertinent...

Il fut interrompu par un coup de coude dans les cotes.

\- C'est votre choix. Dit Wilson avec un sourire crispé.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le beau frère confirmait les dires de House et Wilson.

\- Edwin a toujours été maladroit... Gémit Lance.

\- Ils disent tous ça. Fit House en roulant des yeux. Mon collègue et moi avons trouvé des traces de sang de partout dans les affaires d'Edwin. Votre femme s'amuse également à lui faire manger des plats très « assaisonnés » ce qui explique les ulcères dont il souffre. Quant à l'eau qu'il a dans les poumons, c'est sans doute lié aux bains de glace qu'elle lui fait prendre.

Après de longues minutes de conversation, le père abattu retourna à la chambre de son fils, notant la présence de deux médecins, et l'absence de sa femme.

\- La police viendra d'un moment à l'autre. Dit Cameron d'une voix douce. Je vous invite à avoir une conversation avec votre fils.

Mr Lance acquiesça et s'assit au chevet d'Edwin, prêt à entendre la vérité de la bouche de son fils.

* * *

\- C'est du bon travail House. Complimenta Cuddy en lui tendant un gobelet de café.

House leva les yeux de son magazine, les lunettes perchées au bout de son nez, surpris de voir son boss venir le féliciter en personne.

\- Vous venez me dire ça quelque jours après que j'ai résolu le cas parce que... ?

\- Edwin vient de sortir de l'hôpital. Lui et son père vont avoir le soutien dont ils ont besoin. Et Mme Lance est sous les verrous.

\- On dira que j'ai fait ma BA du mois. Ça me dispense des consultations ?

\- Rêvez pas trop non plus...

House lâcha un son qui ressemblait étrangement à un petit rire.

\- Ça valait le coup d'essayer...

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de la doyenne.

\- J'ai un cas pour vous.

\- Pas trop tôt ! Le génie que je suis a besoin d'exercice !

Cuddy roula des yeux avec amusement en lui tendant le dossier.

\- N'oubliez pas de venir me voir pour... Vous savez ?

\- Opération « Doyenne en cloque » toujours en cours, j'ai pas oublié !

\- Merci.

Elle sortit d'une démarche chaloupée. House attendit qu'elle ait quitté son champ de vision pour s'intéresser au dossier.  
A peine eut il tourné la première page qu'une voix l'interpella.

\- Docteur House ?

Il leva les yeux une fois de plus.

\- Tiens, salut « tonton ». Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

\- Je tenais à vous remercier personnellement... Répondit le psychiatre d'une voix faible.

House hocha la tête. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de comportement envers lui.

\- Je dois vraiment être un psychiatre pitoyable pour ne pas m'être rendu compte de ce que faisait ma sœur...

\- Une femme charmante... Commenta House.

En effet Mme Lance avait laissé la trace de ses ongles sur la joue de Wilson quand celui ci avait mené la police jusqu'à elle.

\- Elle avait un coté cruel lorsqu'elle était enfant... Elle martyrisait souvent des petits animaux ou le chat...

House se retint de montrer son impatience. Il n'était pas fan de ces effusions de sentiments et de confessions. Il avait l'impression d'avoir échangé de corps avec Wilson.

\- Vous savez... Vous devriez faire pour vous même ce que vous avez fait pour Edwin.

House se figea, sourcils froncés.

\- Vous devriez obtenir justice.

\- Si vous aviez pas remarqué, je suis déjà du mauvais côté de la quarantaine. J'ai autre chose à foutre que de courir après mon passé. Grommela House en fixant enfin le psychiatre.

\- Cela ne vous rend pas fou ? De savoir que votre père vit tranquillement sa vie avec votre mère, profitant de sa retraite comme si jamais rien ne s'était produit, alors que vous continuez de souffrir de ses actions ?

\- Et ensuite ? Je sortirais des dossier vieux de plus de vingt ans, je ferai pleurer ma mère, un septuagénaire écoperait d'une peine de prison qui de toute façon serait écourtée au vu de son âge, mes collègues me regarderait tous comme un chiot blessé qu'ils viennent de ramasser dans le caniveau... Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

House marqua une pause, son regard se posant sur une cicatrice ronde qu'il avait sur le dos de la main.

\- J'aurais seulement aimé...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, sentant les émotions tenter dangereusement de le submerger.

\- Au revoir, Docteur Curtis.

Le psychiatre se leva et lui serra la main avec un signe de tête.

\- Prenez soin de vous, Docteur House.

 _J'aurais seulement aimé que quelqu'un se donne la peine de faire pour moi ce que j'ai fais pour Edwin._


End file.
